I can't belive I never noticed that before
by Mrs.Grose
Summary: A New girl enters Hogwarts during Harry's final year and helps certain people(wink wink) see what they mean to each other!This is a slash with sexual content later on, so if you don't like it don't read it! HarryDraco with a little HermioneRon. PleaseR
1. ew! gross!

**Author's Notes:**Okay this is kinda short but i don't want to make it too long incase you guys don't like it.I hope you do! . Please read and Review!This is rated ..um lets see, R! For langue and eventual slash!Yes indeedy do! Harry and Draco!! . yippie skippie!

**Disclaimer: **I own like nothing of Harry Potter!Okay? Me=no owning Harry Potter and ECT.

(Harry's thoughts)

* * *

Chapter1  
  
( There is something different about the Gryffindor table this year...but I can't put my finger on...ah there it is ......that girl sitting by Dean and Seamus...I've never seen her before...but she looks about my age, 17-ish ,but how.)

"Harry what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him." You've been staring off into nowhere since we got here."

"Sorry 'Mione it's just that girl over there...she wasn't here last year was she?"

"Oh, Bunny? She's a transfer student from Ireland, she moved here this summer." Hermione said with bored tone. "When she picked up her summer holiday home work she was sorted and thankfully put into Gryffindor! Maybe I'll finally have a friend my age who's a girl, not that Ginny isn't fun to talk to, but any who!"

"How in bloody hell did you know that 'Mione?" Ron asked "I knew you where smart, but come on!"

"I met her when I was coming back from the perfects compartment and we talked for awhile, she's really quite sweet."

Harry, though he was listening, couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had white hair that fell just past her hips. Her face was pleasant, kind, and yet powerful. But the thing that got Harry the most was her eyes; even though she was smiling they were cold, and almost red in color. He had seen them some where before. No he must be mistaken he's never seen her before and no one has red eyes, He's probably just because his tired. It took Harry a minute to realize she was staring back at him. She waved. Harry tried to wave back and mutter a hello but it was too late. She was back into her deep conversation with Dean.

* * *

It was the next morning and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking with Bunny, for whom they had formed a good friendship with, in the Great Hall. Amazingly the professors had stepped out leaving them unattended, when Malfoy walked up behind her.

"Well well it looks like Potter's got a new friend, and a cute one at that," He said with his usual sneer. "Now who might you be?" He was debating to himself whether or not to twirl a lock of her hair but before his thoughts got any further.

"Touch my hair and you will regret it 'Ko" Bunny's normally warm voice went very cold and harsh.

"Eww she's got herself a lil temper now doesn't she?" forgetting to ponder on how she knew he was thinking of touch her hair. "Maybe you should calm...d..." Bunny had grabbed him by the throat and pulled him around against the table, to face her

"Excuse me, I must have misheard you or did you just try and tell /me/ what /I/ should do?"

"B...Bunny I didn't know it was you ...why are you here?" Malfoy stuttered  
  
"That's really none of your business, any who I'm a wee bit parched...go get me a glass of ice water, with a straw...Now Dray!" She ordered. Malfoy muttered a yes ma'mam and ran off to the only to return 5 seconds later with a glass of ice water with a straw." Thank you ...you may leave"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry just kind of stared at her... "How on earth did you do that?" Ron said with a sort of astonished voice

"What?"

"Oh I don't know put the fear of the gods into Malfoy!" Hermione spat.

"Oh that. I've known 'Ko since we were lil, our fathers are...um... /business/ partners." She replied "Oh I was thinking the first Hogsmaede trip is coming up this weekend, would you like to do a bit of shopping, and you know girl stuff?"

Hermione forgot all about Malfoy "I would love to! Hey before we go to Care of Magical Creatures do you want to go to the library?"

"You know I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

"Then why are we wasting time here let's go!" Hermione grabbed Bunny by the arm and the left the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry and Ron met Hermione on the way to their next class. She told them Bunny had decided to get a head start and would met them there , but when they approached Hagrid's hut they noticed the class was divided in two , which was normal seeing as how Gryffindors and Slytherains didn't really hang out too much, but the mood was different . Almost everyone was talking in a hushed whisper looking in the same direction.

"Hey Dean! What's up?" Ron questioned.

"Well, you know that girl, Bunny, right. Well... oh go look for yourself "Dean pointed over to where Malfoy and his gang usually hung out but there was something slightly different, Bunny was sitting on Draco's lap apparently laughing at something very funny. She saw Harry and motioned for him to come over. Harry slowly walked into the large group of Slytherians, feeling very aware of all the eyes on him.

"Now what might all of you dear little Gryffindor be whispering about?" Bunny asked him, still on Malfoy's lap.

"Well... um... err.... it's just ..." Harry stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious? Potter's jealous!" Malfoy laughed

"Oh you wanted to sit on Ko's lap? Well why didn't you say so!" She hoped down from Malfoy's lap "Well go ahead then hop up there!" She stood there as if she really expected Harry to jump on Malfoy's lap. Malfoy's attempts to say that's not what he meant fell on deaf ears. Just a few seconds later Hagrid appeared and started class. "Some other time then," She sighed.

* * *

  
  
"That was weird!" Ron exclaimed. "That was the second time Snapes awarded points to Gryffindor and the first he's ever taken points from Slytherain!"

"Well these whole years been weird!" Hermione looked down at her watch. "We'd better get ready, to go down to Hogsmeade!" She jumped up from the arm chair in the common room and started toward the girls' dormitory when Bunny came rushing out of it.

"No time let's go!" Bunny grabbed Hermione's arm and before Harry and Ron could say anything the painting of the fat lady was already shutting herself.

Hermione and Bunny had walked past several nice looking shops until they came to a halt in front of a very stylish looking boutique and went inside.

"Hmmm....let's see here. Go try this on ... oh and this with...this!" Bunny handed Hermione a pile of clothes and some jewelry .As Hermione changed Bunny brought up an interesting conversation.

"So since that /Cho/ girl went and killed herself, do you know who Harry fancies?" Hermione ,as well as everyone else especially Harry, tried not to think to much about how Cho had killed herself last year not being able to handle the grief of Cedric Diggory's death. Harry didn't speak to anyone for the few weeks following her death. But Hermione hadn't thought to ask if he'd found some one else, personally she thought it was too soon. "No, I can't say that I do. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well no reason, I just think I might know who..."

"Really?! Now you have to tell me!!"

"Well I'm not to sure but what would you say if I said I think Harry's gay, or at least bi?"

Hermione was quite for a second thinking whether or not she could honestly say she knew for a fact Harry was straight. But she really couldn't come up with a great defense. "I ...wouldn't be that shocked. Well go on then which bloke were you going to say Harry's been dreaming of snogging?"

"Well your right I do think Harry likes a guy, and I think the guy might just like him back!" She said excitedly.

"Oh now you really have to tell me!" Hermione could hardly hold in the excitement she felt! Oh the suspense was killing her! She was holding her breathe as she walked out of the changing room.

"Okay ...now be opened minded," She toke a deep breathe right as Hermione let hers out. "I think Harry and Draco like one anther!"

Hermione gagged! She thought she was going to throw up! How could Bunny even suggest that???

"Now don't throw up just yet! Please just look at them when their together?? Okay? For me?" Bunny pleaded.

"O..Okay." She wasn't sure she could but Bunny really seemed to think there was something there.

"Good now I think this is outfit is going to really get Ron's attention!" She smiled as she asked the shop lady to bill her father for every thing.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the corridor on her way to the library, thinking over what Bunny had said. How could it be true? I mean I could handle it if Harry was gay or something, but Draco?? Eww even thinking about it makes me shudder, Hermione thought. As she past the Great Hall She noticed Harry was walking past the Slythieian's table, and AHHHH!!! It was the most disgusting thing she had ever witnessed Harry and Draco had locked gazes! Harry had quickly wiped his sweaty palms on his robes and Draco was looking Harry up and down with a lustful eye. Stop please! Hermione pleaded silently. Her face was green and she was just about to hit the ground, when Ron caught her.

"Are you okay you don't look to good? I mean you just about fainted." Ron's face was full of concern. Hermione loved it when he looked like that; it made her feel better until she thought of why his face was like that." What's wrong?"

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

**Author's Notes!**Mwhahahahahah! What do you think?? please tell me!!::Starts to sing:: You take the good you take the bad , and thats the facts of life the facts of life! Oi I loved that show! Please review!! I'd love you for ever! 


	2. Peanut Butter andPorn?

**Author's Notes:** Yay chapter two is here!!! I hope you guys like it, I think it's a bit shorter .But it's worth it i think, Because the next chapter(That I'm putting all my time and effort into) is going to be Harry and Draco's POV of what Hermione saw! .

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter ect.

"Okay please just to make sure my hearing's okay, say that one more time." Ron asked Hermione. They were sitting in the common room, having decided to ditch their next class, so no one was there.

"Ron! I've said /it/ tree times already and I won't force myself to say it again." Hermione looked thoroughly disgusted at the idea of repeating the events of which she witnessed.

"I still can't believe it.... I mean Harry and Draco...Ewww! That's like Peanut butter and ....and...damn peanut butter taste good with every thing! Peanut butter and jelly, peanut butter and pickles , peanut butter and cheese, peanut butter and bananas, And hell I know for a fact peanut butter and fish is a pretty good meal....."

"Ron don't you think your going a wee bit off subject?"

"Well, Miss I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it, I thought we had made an unspoken agreement that we would forget about it. Any who just cause' you saw Harry with what looked like sweaty palms and Draco looking him over doesn't mean what you think it means. Why for all you know Draco could have been looking for somewhere to...I don't know...curse Harry or something, and what makes you think it was this...erm...um. "Lustful" eye? "

"Well anyone who has seen as many muggle romance movies as I have knows that look very well. People have that look like either right before having...Well...you know, or when there thinking about it."

"Oooo you mean those things called "porn", I thought only guys watched those? What would you be doing, watching two people go at it? Hmmm?" Ron gave Hermione a wink as he smirked at her.

"No no no! It's nothing like that! There is a difference! I swear! Erg you pervert what would even make you think I would watch some thing like that? Never mind we don't have time for that." Hermione was speaking extremely fast as she tried to change the subject. "And that still doesn't explain Harry's sweaty hands, now does it? I'm sure that right when I fainted he was...rosier in the cheeks...if you catch my drift."

"Well Harry may have ...eaten something spicy and that's why he was red and sweaty!" Ron said trying to think of anything then what Hermione had assumed. No one spoke, because no one could come up with something better to prove their point. So they sat next to one anther on the love seat and stared at each other until they were interrupted.

"Boo!" Bunny had jumped over the back of the coach and landed in between the two. "So what are my two precious love bird up to? Hmmmm?"

"Ahh ....Bunny what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Ron said with a rather annoyed tone in his voice. He and Hermione where so worried she might have heard some thing that they missed the "Love birds" comment.

"Calm down my red headed little friend! Class is over and Harry and I came to see where you to where. Harry's searching down in the library, but he should be here in awhile." She patted Ron on the back leavening him with no breath. Hermione looked a little worried when she heard Harry would be back in a short while. She wasn't quite sure if she could face him just yet.

"Oh really? you ...um... tell him a had to go catch up on what I missed with Professer.Flitwick?" she looked at Ron as if pleading with her eyes for him to say the same.

"Oh and me too." He finally said, it took him awhile to catch what she meant, he was still thinking of peanut butter.

"Oh really you to! You'd rather run off then face your friend? Well you both know it's true, so just except it and still be his friend he'll tell you when he's ready, k? I mean I still have to wait for 'Ko to do the same but you don't see me avoiding him do you?"

"H...how'd you know?" Ron and Hermione stuttered at the same time.

"Do you to really think I don't know what's going on in this school? Then you are terrible mistaken! I saw what you saw this morning 'Mione, cause I was sitting right next to Draco. And I saw you faint only to be caught by you knight in shining armor, so I knew this was coming." She was smiling at the two of them. They did make a really good couple, but she wondered how much more obvious comment she had to make for them to get the picture.

"What? Oh do you think Harry saw? I don't want him to get the wrong idea!" Hermione was completely oblivious to how frank Bunny was being about her and Ron.

"Yeah I don't want Harry to think we're grossed out or anything, he's my best mate you know." Ron didn't notice anything Bunny had said hinting towards Hermione and himself because, well this is what was going on in his mind "Peanut butter and cereal's pretty good, and peanut butter and Oreos, well Oreos is like peanut butter , good with every thing , and peanut butter and..... " Well you see why.

"Well Harry didn't really seem himself in class, it was like he was talking to himself, and he wasn't really paying attention to any thing unless you really got his attention."

"Well I guess you're right, we'll stay here and wait for him.

**Author's notes:** That's where I'm ending it Please read and review!


	3. Point of views

**Author's Notes:** Okay I've never done POVs before so if it's not that goo please don't kill me! Um, oh yeah this is the same day, and what not' it's just Harry and Draco's POV of what Hermione saw, and a little bit more. Plz  
R&R!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, etc.  
/Harry's thoughts/ Draco's thought's  
** Harry's POV  
**  
/Breakfast is the slowest time of day, Nothing really happens. I don't get any mail anymore so there's no point in waiting for the owl post. Hermione and Ron don't bother coming down most of the time. Hermione's running off to the library and Ron's stalking! When will they get it over with? The sooner the better, every one's been able to tell they have a thing for like ever and always. Gross the eggs aren't cooked all the way through, Dobby must have made them. O well, I'd better get going./

Harry stood up and took one last swig of pumpkin juice, and then began on his way to the Gryfindor common room to grab his stuff for Charms. As he was heading for the open doors of the great hall, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. As he glanced expecting to see Creevy, or some other fanatic, instead he met with a silver gray twinkle of a blond headed Slytherain! /What's Draco doing staring at me? /As he was pondering this thought (I like the word ponder, can't you tell?) he found his hands to be extremely wet /Must be Dobby's eggs/ He thought as he wiped his hands off on his robes. He looked back up only to find Malfoy was still staring at him. /What the hell is he looking at? I have a good mind to tell him to take a fucking picture, _No you don't._ Yes I do and I don't know what would make you think any thing other then that. _Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you're blushing like mad!_ What... what are you talking about I'm not blushing. _Yes you are, like a little schoolgirl!_ / And Harry did indeed find himself to be flushed, with that and a couple of voices in mind he quickened his pace. As he made his way up the stairs he saw Hermione and Ron talking to each other. He also noticed the fact that Hermione was in Ron's arms. /Well I guess they'll be ditching class, though it is about time this happened. How much longer could they go on with out saying any thing? _I've gone seven years with out telling you something so I'm sure they can last a bit longer if they tried._ And what haven't you told me in seven years, beside the fact that talking to you makes me insane? _That you have a crush on Draco._ No I don't!/ After saying that...to himself, he quickly noticed that he was in his charms class and paired with Bunny to practice a new spell.

"Harry!" Bunny was looking at him with somewhat a concerned eye. _/They're not as pretty as his sliver eyes, I'm I right or what_? Yeah...I mean no, Shut up!

"What?" He asked as he tried to push the voice to the back of his mind so he could focus on Bunny.

"Are you all right? You haven't said anything all class and I'm not quite sure you know what's going on. Did something happen Harry?" Bunny asked in a hushed voice so as the rest of the class would not know Harry was having problems. He's had enough articles written about him.

"Um...what? Oh yeah I'm just a little out of it right now. I...didn't get much sleep." /Damn straight I'm out of it! There's no chance in hell I'd ever like ...him. _But you do!_ Didn't I tell you to shut up? _I'm not listening!_ Then neither am I. _Harry and Draco, sittin' in a tree..._ Don't you dare! _K-I.._ No stop!_ –S-S.._ Lalalalala I can't hear you!_ –I-N-G! _Argh! Why? Why did you have to say that? _First comes love..._ Never in a million years! _Then comes marriage..._ Sorry nope! _Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!_ N...What how could we have a baby? What did you forget to tell me I'm a girl too? _Harry and Draco sittin' in a gutter..._ Where do you get all this shit? _...Eating peanut butter..._ No that would be Ron, I've never liked peanut butter. _...frenchin' each other!_ ... I wish ... _What? What was that I heard?_ Nothing! _I'm sure!_ /

Harry felt a gently nudge, Bunny was shaking him. "Harry wake up! Class is over, come on let's go find Ron and Hermione! But knock first you might walk in on them snogging the hell out of each other!" She whispered and placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled. That giggle was always like icy water to him. He didn't know why but it always sent a chill down his spine.

"Hmm? Oh yea I'll go run past the library, you go check there. If I don't find at least one of them I'll met back up with you there, K?"

"Okay, Bye, bye!" She ran off waving at him.

/Good this will give me time to pull myself together before I have to face Ron and 'Mione. _Or to go sneak a look at Draco!_ No to the library and that's it! _Ah, you know you wanna...wait a sec I've heard something like that before... "Wanna Fanta, Wanna Fanta, you look hot in all that plaster, Drink some Fanta Faster, faster! Wanna Fanta! ...Don't ya wanna?"_ _Tehehe!_ You're weird you know that? _Least I'm not the one who likes Draco!_ Well I certainly don't. _Okay, okay whatever you say, but let's go get a look at Draco!_ No, now here's the library. We're going to look inside, and if they're not there we leave for the common room understand? _Ah fine, have it your way!_ Harry walked inside the library, and headed towards Hermione's favorite table. When he got there he found some one, but not the some one he was looking for. Draco was lounging in a chair with his feet on the table, and his chin in between his forefinger and thumb.

"Hello Harry." He sounded different when he doesn't add a sneer with every comment he throws at me, Harry thought.

"Umm... yeah... have you seen Hermione or Ron?" Well it was worth a shot to ask.

"No, it's just you and me in here." /Why did he have to look me up and down when he said that? This is getting weird I'd better go./

"Well...thanks I guess." Harry turned and raced toward the common room.

/Stop thinking about Draco, must stop thinking about Draco at all cost! _Why?_ _You seem to like thinking about him or else you wouldn't be thinking about him, right?_ No not right thinking about Draco is like thinking about the plague, you don't want to but you can't get it out of your mind. _Oh, I thought it was more like thinking about expensive candies. You really want it but you find your self not going to the store because you're afraid you'll be wasting your money_. You're really really weird! If I wanted candy I'd go to the store and buy a whole fucking bag of it. _Then why don't you? I think the store is open._ Wait a second, what are we talking about? Candy or Draco? _I'll never tell!_ Whatever./

Harry stepped into the Common room and saw Ron, Bunny, and Hermione sitting on the coach in front of the fireplace. "So, Bunny how hard was it to break them off each other?"  
  
**Draco's POV**

"Drakie-Poo!" Noo not that sound please! Why did she always bother him when he was having a good dream?It was always the same dream every night, the same boy, the same sweat drenched results. But every time I wake up I can never place my finger on who it was! I know I've seen this person before.

:: Plouf:: Pansy had hoped onto his bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wakie, wakie my snuggle puss! It's time to get dressed!"

"Ergh! Pansy you get more disgusting by the minute! Snuggle puss? What the hell is that?" He pushed her off him and jumped out of bed. What is she going to call me next? Hmm let's see we started of with Drakie-Poo, and then went straight towards, "snuggle puss", and so I'm going to say.... Honey. This was the game he played by himself ever day, and he had gotten pretty good at it.

"Honey pie! (But he's not that good) Don't be so mean to me! If it weren't for me you'd sleep through the school year!" She pouted and stuck out her lower lip.

"Pansy stop it, do you want me to get dressed or not? I could stay in bed you know." He knew she could never go anywhere with out him, she wouldn't know what all to do with her vast knowledge on pissing people off.

"Okay, okay Draco! I bet you're never this mean to "Bunny"!" She said the other girl's name with such hate it almost sounded like a growl.

"Aww is that a hint of jealousy I hear? Well if you know what's good for you, you'd be nice to her too! I would really not piss of the daughter of....."

"Shh don't say that o loud people might hear you!"

"Oh Pansy, every Slytherain knows who she is! What are they going to do? Tell Dumbledore and risk their lives?"

"You never know." Ah Pansy, Pansy, Pansy what are we going to do with you? I'm afraid to think what would happen if you went around with out some one with brains with you.

"Come on lets go to breakfast, I'm starved." He buttoned his last button and threw on his cloak.

They walked to the great hall in silence. Now who was he, I can see him but everything is so vague. He's dark haired that's for sure. Grr!

Draco was trying to grab at anything that could help him identify his mystery man. But nothing came to him. They entered the great hall and took their usual seats. Pansy was about to sit at Draco's right when ::poof:: there was Bunny already sitting there. So she sorrowfully went to his left. And began to mumble something containing "left side" and "whore" and "if only".

"Hello Drakie-Poo! How's your day been so far?" Bunny asked him.

"All is well, all is well. Now why are you siting over here, shouldn't you be with "the trio"?" Draco replied.

"Hmph..Don't see you saying anything about her calling you Drakie-Poo!" Pansy was not all too happy about this.

"Why ever would I have a problem with that?" God Pansy don't get into this now! I need to think!

"Err...no reason. Forget I said anything." Pansy looked down at her plate and began to play with her food. Bunny began to go on and on about how cute it would be if there were more rabbits and birds in the forbidden forest, and how icky it was that they had so much homework. Draco nodded, and tuned her out. He began to search the rows of faces looking for the one that might be his. As he looked he spotted a Dark haired boy get up from the Gryfindor table and head towards the exist. Draco couldn't see his face, his eye were still not adjusted to being awake. Everything was cloudy, but his view got better and better as the boy got closer and closer. But the closer and closer the boy got the more apparent it became that this boy was not who Draco was hoping it be. Harry Potter was not Draco's idea of a sexy lover. But there was something that kept him looking. So that's what he did, he looked Harry up and down. Well he's not in to bad of shape. He does have some muscle tone to him. And he's tan isn't that bad either. Playing sports, that's how he keeps himself so trim. Damn I want to ...tou...No, I don't I want to curse his cute little arse off. Wait hold up did I just say he had a cute little ass? Oh god this is really making my think and I can't do that here.

Harry had finally made it out of the room and Draco was still perplexed. Pansy was talking to Bunny about the years latest fashion trends. Draco stopped her mid-sentence. "Pansy shut up, I'm going to ditch next class. So take notes for me, good ones mind you. I mean word for fucking word, everything every one says okay?" I may be ditching class but I will not fail because of it either."Now I'll see you later, it was a pleasure talking to you Bunny." Draco stood up and head for the library to think.

"Did you see what I saw Pansy?" Bunny asked.

"Yes I sure did!" Pansy tried to hold in a giggle.

"I think our little boy is in love!" Bunny and Pansy busted out in a fit of giggles  
  
Draco had been sitting here for over an hour comparing the two mental pictures. One of the boy in his dreams and the other one of Harry. He could see the similarities, but the two just didn't click together. Harry =sex slave, no that didn't work. Harry =lover, no that didn't work either! Let's see...Harry=cute....well.! ..Well nothing! Harry is not cute!

Just at that moment Draco heard the door to the library door open. And hurried foot steps coming closer. It's probably Pansy, coming to get me. I'm never going to figure this out if she doesn't leave me alone!He was just about to tell her to bugger off, when Harry came to where he was sitting. Draco stared at him not saying a word, not wanting to be rude and scare him off. But it was apparent that Harry wasn't going to say anything.Why was it always up to him to start a conversation?

"Hello Harry." I wonder why he's here?

"Umm... yeah... have you seen Hermione or Ron?" Ah so he was looking for the mudblood, and the weasel.

"No, it's just you and me in here." Draco started to scan Harry's body. In the back of his mind he was wondering what it would be like to see Harry crying out his name. But he would never admit that to himself.

"Well...thanks I guess." Harry turned and left.

I was hoping you'd stay just a bit longer.....  
  
Author's Notes! Mwhahaha I end it here!I think I made Harry's inner voice too wierd, maybe. I really hoped you enjoyed Please Review! . The next chapter is going to be soo much fun!


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Faye407**: What to do what to do! Grrr, nothings working!

**FlameArchanist:** What's wrong?

**Faye407**: I don't know how to have Draco come to terms with him likeing Harry. ;;

**FlameArchanist:** Well I could help you I guess.

**Faye407**: Really?! Wow you are the greatest! I love you!! :: Hugz::

**FlameArchanist**: ::rolls eyes:: Yeah yeah okay, let's see. You could have Draco think about it on the Astronomy Tower and A big cloud will shape in the form of a lion and advices Dray' to follow his heart.

**Faye407**: No I think that's been used to many times...

**FlameArchanist**: Use Ninjas...Ninjas are good!

**Faye407:** No ...I'm quite sure that would work. -.-

**FlameArchanist**: Bunny could be snooping through his room when he's sleeping and hear him moan out Harry's name and tease him about it or Well Draco could cuddle in bed with his Care Bears, or come out to Harry about his, or what he thought was, unrequited love, or he could write a new paper advice column....

**Faye407:** Wait wait back up! That was good!

**FlameArchanist:** What the Care Bears?

**Faye407**: No the other one!

**FlameArchanist**: The dream one? With Bunny?

**Faye407:** Yes that's genius! I love you SOOO much ::Hugs to death and showers with kisses:: You are so sweet! Yay! :: Leans towards the readers:: FlameArchanist was once a lowly reviewer like you, but then she lowered herself below the line of dignity to become my assistant!! ::gets slapped::

**FlameArchanist:** Assistant? I don't remember filling out a resume'.

**Faye407**: Um...what was I thinking! Of course you're not my assistant!

**FlameArchanist**: Just start typing!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter etc.  
  
**Sweet Dreams**

Draco some how made it through the rest of the day without having to talk to any one. All one needs is the infamous Malfoy Glare and no one with any brains would dare bother you. So needless to say Pansy was quite a pest. That evening after dinner Draco was casually sitting in the Slytherin common room watching it slowly empty of students who were retiring to bed. When :: Plouf:: down plopped Pansy.  
  
"You need to go on a diet," Draco muttered  
  
"What was that, Mr. Poutie Pants?" Pansy said in her usual baby voice.  
  
"Damn it Pansy, can't you tell I don't want to be bothered?" Draco looked at her with a certain amount of annoyance that would make children run and hide screaming "Sorry Mr. Person Sir!"  
  
"You haven't been talking all day! All I wanted to know was what the matter is! Can't I be worried about my friend?" Pansy asked showing off her hurt puppy look.  
  
"That's none of your business, now please if you wouldn't mind I'll be heading to bed." He smiled slightly at the fact that she thought herself his friend after all the hateful thing he had done to her. But right now he didn't want to talk he begged for the warm arms of sleep to hold him.  
  
"If that's what you want, but you're going to have to tell me sooner or later," She told him as he headed of to his room.  
  
Draco slipped out of his clothes and jumped into bed wearing his black silk boxers. He wrapped himself in the warm recesses of his sheets and faded into blissful sleep.  
  
His lover's arms were wrapped around his waist. Right where they should be Draco thought to himself, as the raven haired boy kissed his neck, and worked up to his lips. The other boy's tongue moved its way over his lips and into his mouth. A moan escaped him as their hips grind against one another. "Harry!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the shadows of the night a hooded figure made its way to the door that lead to the object of her desire. Slowly the door was opened as to make sure the sleeping boy inside heard not even the slightest creak. Careful steps made their way to a chest of drawers. Drawer after drawer she searched, but it was not there. The boy moaned but nothing was clear enough for her to understand. But as quickly as she stood up and made her way to the door, the blond headed boy exclaimed a name that this woman cloacked in red silk had not expected to hear. "Harry!" This could prove to be more helpful than a diary.  
  
The hooded women slipped into the bed and under the covers. She wrapped her arms around his pale body and whispered into his ear.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Harry!" For each long rough and greedy kiss, there was always a short gentle, sweet kiss to follow. Draco's hands roamed through messy tangles of hair that belonged to the one on top of him. Harry's lips brushed against his ear "Draco my love I want you to ride me like a pony!" he said in an un- usually deep voice....Wait a second did he just say "ride him like a pony"?  
  
Draco woke up to find a pair of pale delicate arms wrapped around him, when he turned around to see who they belonged to, he was shocked to find Bunny rolling on his bed in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well 'Ko you going to ride me like a fucking pony yet?" She said in the same deep voice as was in his dream.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Draco bellowed at her.  
  
"I think the question that gets more to the point is what am I doing in your bed?" She was still giggling like a little seven year old girl who had just seen some one squirt milk out their nose. "Wouldn't Daddy like to know his little helper's son was a queer! And has the hots for Harry Potter no less!"  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for this kind of shit right now, I mean it's bad enough with Pansy .." Draco couldn't finish his sentence; Bunny had just thrown to the floor.  
  
"Don't you dare compare me to that little wench! Draco I would highly advice you to hold your tongue, if you would like to keep it, that is." Bunny was no longer her chipper happy self. Her red eyes gleamed with anger.  
  
"Don't give me this shit Bunny! You had no right to come in my room and you know it! So go fuck off okay?"  
  
"Crucio!" Bunny had wipped out her wand and preformed the unforgiveable curse before Draco could even blink. The pain he felt was excruciating, it coursed through his body like a viruse. Making every inch of his body ache. His screams bounced off the walls and came hurtling back towards him. But it was over soon, Bunny was down on her knees holding Draco up.  
  
"I told you to watch your mouth, but did you listen? And the only way to teach a lesson is through pain. That way it sticks with you, the fear of it happening again." She wiped the sweat from his brow with her handkerchief. Right now all Draco was thinking was how much he wished he had stayed asleep with Harry then being subjected to this.  
  
"Don't fall in love with him okay?" Her eyes were filled with love once again.  
  
"Why would it matter to you?" Draco picked himself up and grabbed his bathrobe off a hook on the wall. He didn't quite enjoy being half naked in front of the daughter of the most powerful wizard in the world.  
  
"You know good and well I was sent here to complete a mission!" She spat back at him.  
  
"Well you do seem to be taking your time with it all. I mean why not kill him that day you meet him, or while he sleeps?"  
  
"Because I want him to feel the worst most horrid pain he can feel! I want him to lose everything! Then I shall be there to give him sweet release! I'm almost ashamed to be so kind to him!"  
  
"Kind how on earth could that be kind?" Draco asked the silk clad queen, heir to every thing in the world that her father would soon own.  
  
"Because no one was there to give me that release! No one bothered to take my pain away when he took every thing from me! He left my with no Father when I was only a babe! My mother, a whore who only wanted power, abandoned me, when Daddy left! To ashamed to keep me, for I was a reminder of her blunder! I bet she doesn't even remember me! She was all willing to leave her husband and child to stay with me and stand at my father's side! But no all because of 'Him' I was left to a life with no love!" Hot tears flooded her face. As she cried out the results of Harry's most famous action. It was weird for Draco to hear Voldemort called 'Daddy', but he dare not say anything about it. Bunny stood there shaking in her silk robes, her eyes blood shot.

"Who....who was your mother?" Draco was afraid to ask, but he's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"You should know, you've know her all you life. You call her mother, I call her traitor."

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hanger! Bum bum bum! Tehehehe! I hope you guys like it, I might put out the next chapter soon.......or I could wait a completly LONG time and then half ass it and post it. What do you guys or gals think? Review as if your life depends on it!


	5. Bloody urges

**Author's notes:** Okay okay here's chapter five!   
  
/ Draco's thoughts./ bunny's thoughts.  
  
"You should know, you've known her all your life. You call her mother, I call her traitor."  
  
It took a minute for the information to click inside Draco's head, but when it did he was only shocked for a second. /What? So she's...my sister? Well half sister? But would Narcissa do that? Leave Lucius and me? Woah no need to think about that twice!/  
  
"I..I'm sorry...I didn't know. I mean I didn't even think you hated Potter that much,you always so nice to him." Draco dared to speak even though he knew if he said one wrong sentence she would curse him again.  
  
"Do you honestly think I liked being so close to him, and having to wear a smile? "The dim light cast by the moon through Draco's window reflected off her rage filled red eyes .  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Now my little pawn, get some rest. Trust me tomorrow is going to be an interesting day!" She picked Draco up, with the slightest of ease, and set him in bed."Goodnight, half brother." She whipsperd as Draco unwillingly slipped back into a glorious dream involeing a raven haired boy with emerald eyes.  
  
I need to blow some stress. I need to fill this urge to kill. When ever I think about him, I just can't stand it. Atleast not untill I think about his end! I'm working so hard to pull his friends closer to him, give him some one to love, all so I can take it away! But what to do until then! The hooded figure made it's way down the hallway till it reached an office guarded by gargoyels.  
  
"Dumbledore! I think we need to have a little talk"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bunny stood in pools of blood, which wasn't a hard feat . The blood was all over the walls, the floor,and the desk. He had been awake working on something, she didn't bother to look at it.

* * *

_""Bunny what are you doing up?"  
  
"Shouldn't you know? Aren't you the all knowing Dumbledore?" She stepped closer and closer to him.  
  
"What do you want Bunny? I really don't think you should be up this late and roaming the halls." He stood upfrom his seat and walked toward her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."  
  
"After you,"  
_

* * *

After that it was all a blurr of silver and red. Bunny bent over and picked up a handful of blood and began to paint the Dark Mark on the wall.  
  
**Author's Note:** Short I know but I want to get started on the next chapter before I leave for my Va-K. I hope you liked this, I keep meaning to add more but it never really fits in. But I think everythings going okay, I mean know ones told me they hate it yet..... 


	6. dot dot dot

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Yay chapter ...hold on..-counts on fingers- six!! I know the last chapter was **REALLY** short, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging ..So...yeah...I hope you like this chapter, I wrote it while I was in Arkansas and I had nothing to do so this was all I worked on. I would like to thank Honey Sky for being a loyal reviewie! And FlameArchanist for being the best beta ever! With out her nothing would get written and if it did it would end up horribly miss spelled. I try not to spell horrid and what not. I really do!! I always say to myself, now before you mess up THIMK!

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter etc. etc. Blah blah blah, you guys know the drill.

/Harry's thought/

"_The tears I feel today,_

_I'll wait to shed tomorrow._

_Though I'll not sleep this night,_

_Nor find surcrease form sorrow._

_My eyes must keep their sight:_

_I dare not be tear blinded._

_I must be free to talk,_

_Not choked with grief, clear-minded._

_My mouth can not betray,_

_The anguish that I know._

_Yes, I'll keep my tears till later,_

_But my grief will never go."_

_-Anne McCaffery_

"So how hard was it to pull these two off of each other?"

Ron and Hermione finally seemed to get what Bunny had been hinting at for the past few minutes. Hermione was blushing rather badly, and Ron went red in the ears.

"What? It..it was nothing like that..we...we just..." The two had started to stutter, but Harry felt inclined to finish their sentence for them. "Ditched class to be alone in the common room?"

Bunny for some reason or another thought that very funny, and was leaning on Hermione for support during her fit of laughter. That didn't help the matter of the two's blushing even the slightest.

"Now as your friend who's only worried about his own grades, I'm going to have to ask you to attend class Hermione. Lord knows I couldn't make it through Transfiguration with out you..." Harry started when Bunny chimed in.

"McGonagall would be wound up tighter then her bun worrying where on earth her number one student was!"

"To true!" Harry picked up where he left off. "And then after badgering me with questions, and inevitably taking away points, she would end up picking me to answer all of her questions..."

"Okay okay Harry! You can stop right there! I'll come! I wouldn't dream of making you think on your own for once!!" Hermione still wasn't very god at sarcasm, so every one took her seriously. The silence was broken when Ron spoke up with a hurt voice.

"Does any one care if I ditch class? Would you all rather I stay here? Because if I have no obligations to go, I could continue working on my Peanut Butter Cook book. So go on your merry little way! Have oodles of fun! I'll be fine on my lonesome, don't worry yourself over me!"

"Ron," Bunny sighed. "Of course you're coming with! If you weren't there what would Hermione stare at while she's pretending to work?" Hermione was blushing once again, and Ron's ears looked as though they could melt anything they touched.

"Well come on you two, let's get to class."

"Yes yes, quite right. Up up and away we go! To turn a pile of ashes into snow! Wow I'm like a poet or something. But not only am I intelligent, I'm quite a looker!" Bunny had grabbed the two by the arms and began to drag them to class. Harry followed a few feet behind not wanting to be seen to close to the commotion they were causing.

/_So what did I miss? _Ahhh! What the...oh it's you. So I guess it was too much to hope that you had gone away to torture some other person? _Me? Leave? Hell no! I just went to go grab a snack. By the way, that fridge back there, is really gross. You should really take the time to clean it out. _I'm sorry...wait...snacks? What the fuck are you......fridge? I'm confused. _Of course you are, now stop talking to yourself unless you want to walk in to that wall./_

But Harry had indeed walked into the wall and was late for class. After several hours of listening not only to his creepy little voice, but Hermione going on and on about her friend who was "Different" and how she still loved him. He was more then ready for bed. Drained, tired, and worn out Harry could not keep at bay the dreams his mind so desperately wanted.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxDREAMALERTxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Harry stood alone, facing the watery depths below him. Could he live with out that warm embrace? Could he truly let his love marry another? He knew the answer; there was no need to ask. He would rather throw himself from this cliff. Harry made way to the edge; tears began to build in his emerald eyes as he prepared to jump. Just then a voice called out from the distance.

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

Harry turned around only to be greeted by his lover on horseback. His blond hair flowing freely in the wind, silver eyes pleading for him to wait. His unbuttoned white silk shirt caressed his pale muscled body. Leather pants clung to his......um......::cough::...... "cute" ...butt, and rode low on his hips.

"Please Harry, I have to tell you something." He jumped from his stead's back and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. His hair, now calm, framed his face wonderfully. "Harry, I..I love you."

"But what about Pansy? Aren't you to marry her?"

"I could never marry some one I didn't love." He leaned in and pressed his hungry lips to Harry's just as the sun set behind them.

_/ God you even dream like a little schoolgirl! /_

The two men faded into the black nothingness of the inside of Harry's eyelids.

/What are you talking about? _Your dream just painted the perfect picture for a cover of some trashy romance novel. Two lovers embraced on an ocean side cliff, sun setting behind them and all?! Dear lord you even managed to make Draco look like Fabio!! _I had no such dream!! And even if I did, Which I didn't!!, Draco would not be seen within a hundred miles of it! _Whatever! You just about had a wet dream, and with Draco in it no less! You're a little schoolgirl with a crush on the hottest boy in class! _Eww! Gods please stop!! That's not funny!! _But it's true. /_

Harry opened his eyes only to find his inner voice was correct. He vaguely remembered a blond in an open button down shirt as he looked down at his budding erection. Before he could even say, "Hey, maybe I am going insane." He heard hurried footsteps approaching, and glanced at Ron's empty bed.

/ What the fuck is Ron doing awake at six thirty in the morning on a Saturday? No time to think about that, have to get rid of "this". Let's think about....about...Snape! Okay working but not as quickly as I'd like. /The footsteps grew louder. / Um Grr what's grosser than Snape!!?? _Snape banging McGonagall.... up the bum...on a hot summer's night......no one around to hear their moans of .... _STOP! That is the GROSSEST thing I've ever heard! You are such a perv!!! _It worked didn't it? /_

Indeed it had and just in the nick of time. Just then Ron came bursting through the doors, followed by Hermione, Bunny. Ginny, and several other Gryffindor of all ages. Everyone seemed to be in tears, and unable to hide their sorrow. By this time every one in the room was wide-awake.

"Um if you don't mind me asking mate, but what in bleeding fuck is going on? Did you all just watch a sad movie marathon?" Dean said bringing all the more attention to the fact that Seamus was in his bed.

"Seamus get into you own bed, now is not the time." Hermione

"Aww, 'Mione anytime's a good time to cuddle!" Seamus wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"No Seamus its not when you've just found out that Dumbledore was murdered last night!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke up with a pounding headache, and glanced around his room for empty bottles of firewhiskey. Because he must have been really fucked up to have a dream like that. Every thing was vague and blurry but he knew it had something to do with making out with Potter, Bunny telling him he was her brother, and then more Potter. He was confused enough and taking a shower at this particular time was not really what Draco had in mind. He threw on his clothes, looking as though he really put time and effort into if outfit instead of picking it out of his closet nearly blind with sleep. But when ever have you ever seen a Malfoy look bad? As he was deciding which one of his identical black cloaks to wear (he ended up picking the one third from the right.) he could hear Crabbe and Goyle blundering about outside. Probably bullying poor defenseless little first year. Now was as good a time as any to assume the role of a caring older classmate. When he opened the door he was shocked to see the normally civilized common room in disaray and rejoicing.

"Oh Drakie Poo you up!! Oh you just won't believe what happened!" Pansy had sprung up from no where and quickly gave Draco a hug before he could tell her to get off of him.

"Well spit it out already, I don't have all day you know! I'm late as is. He lost the surprised look on his face and resumed his usual calm appearance.

"Oh but you do! A whole week in fact! We've been given the next week off to "morn" the lose of our headmaster! Last night some Death Eater came up to the school and whacked Dumbledore!" Pansy, like most of the Slytherins, couldn't help but grin.

"God you sound like a common mobster."

Pansy didn't seem too pleased to be called "common". "Oh shut up!"

"When did you find all this out?"

"What...?"

"Just answer me."

"Um about 5:30 ish."

"What time is it now?"

"Um 7:45."

"How come no one thought it would be appropriate to wake me up? It seems as though I'm the last one to hear about this." Draco nodded towards the Slytherins cheerily talking to one another, and some writing letters home.

"But...We...Well the last time I moke you up you were all snitty with me, so I assumed you would rather wake up on your own from now on."

"Well Pansy there was you first mistake, you assumed! Haven't you ever heard people was "When you assume you make an "ass" out of "u" and "me"? Gay, I know, but very true." With his world-renowned smirk he moved towards the front of the room. Standing in front of the fireplace, and waited for them to take notice of him. The Prince of Slytherin never needed to wait long to be noticed. Slowly the group quieted and calmed.

"Good Morning, I hope you all are as pleased as I over recent events."

There was a small cheer that went through the crowd beginning to form around the blond.

"But do take care to make sure to at least look as though your even the tinsy winsyest bit depressed that your dearly beloved Albus was murdered."

"Ah, good point but can't we at least have a little fun here? Surely there is no one who would object to a celebration, is there?" The crowd split making way for the speaker. And to every one, and yet no ones surprise Bunny stepped forth. She was dressed in a Victorian style black dress. The collar was high; the buttons worked their way all the way down the elegant gown. Long sleeves ended attached to a ring one both hand's middle fingers. Her pale skin and white hair, which was worn down from its usual pigtails, contrasted nicely with not only the dark dress but also the deadened glow in her maroon eyes. "So, I'm going to take this long silence as a no? Good then cause I couldn't stand to be in one more pity party! Those damn Gryffindor can't ever shut the fuck up about that old man. So finally I just told them "I just can't take this! I need to be alone!" and ran off." There was a murmur of laughter, most were too afraid to be humored. Just about every one there had their suspicions of who it was that killed Dumbledore, and they were right.

"How did you get in?" Pansy sneered.

"I'm the heir to Slytherin, do you really think the doors to this common room would dare not open for me?"

"Ah...no..."She lightened up considerably "...say Bunny, do you have any clue who it was who, you know......? I mean with your connections you should." Pansy was one of the few who didn't know...well there was only two other people who didn't know.....::CoughCrabbeCoughGoyleCough::.

"Why yes, yes in fact I do know who it was." Her eyes went from uncaring maroon to a twinkling ruby. The students around her began to laugh, causing a grin to spread across her face.

"Well! Who was it?"

"Oh _I dunno,_ anyone's guess is as good as mine!"

"Hold up, if I heard correctly, Pansy just asked you if you knew who killed that old guy," Crabbe spoke up.

"And you said you did," Goyle took up from where Crabbe had stopped.

"And then she asked who, and you said you didn't know."

"So we're thinking," Draco muttered something along the lines of "Well there's a shocker!"

"Maybe you don't really know!"

"Okay I'm stopping you to right there. That's the most you two have ever said in your entire lives, and now we know it's better if you two stayed quiet. If no one needs me I really must inform Father, but seeing as how later I found out, he probably already knows." Draco turned around to leave have still some things to work out. Did his dreams really happen? This certainly would count for an interesting day, but would he really snog with...Potter?

"Wait before you go I have to talk to you about you will be doing for the Dark Lord." Bunny had grabbed him by his arm. She had an amazingly strong grip for such a thin girl.

"Oh Drakie why didn't you tell me!! Did you already get the Mark? Let me see! I thought you would have told everyone or something! I mean at least have a small party!"

"Shut up Pansy, no I haven't gotten the mark, and I'm not doing anything right now except going back to my room." His headache wasn't getting any better, and he really didn't feel like talking about anything with Bunny.

"Don't be so modest Malfoy! Get this Pansy I'll only tell you if you can make sure that NO ONE outside of this common room hears a word about it. And if word does get out Iwill have a little chat with the person that opened up their mouths."

"Of course! Tell me! Oh tell me tell me!"

"Draco's going to help me kill Harry Potter. It's nothing really on his part but I have to make sure everything goes according to plan so don't praise him when this is all over."

"OMG! I have to tell...." Pansy was cut off when Bunny leaned in very close and stared at her with cold eyes.

"If any of this gets to Potter's ears I'll slit your fucking throat so god damn fast you won't know what hit your empty little head." She pulled back away from her and put on an award-winning smile. She turned around and walked Draco off to some dark corner of the room, leaving Pansy speech less.

She led Draco away from prying ears and eyes.

"Okay you know what you have to do, right?"

"Um...yeaah...sure...um..."

"Yeah it all happened," Draco's eyes widened. "..hold on let me finish! It all happened _except _for you kinky messed up dreams with Potter."

"They weren't that kinky."

"What ever on to more important stuff. You have to get Potter to be your boyfriend, or at least lover. If you can't do that this won't be as much fun, and it won't work. He's death relies on you fuckin' around with him." Bunny tried to be serious but the grin on her face when she was talking stopped her from any serious façade.

"As much fun as that sounds it might take awhile. I do have to seduce him first don't I? I mean we don't even know if he's gay..."

"He is."

"Be that as it may, what makes you think he would like a guy like me?"

"He had a wet dream about you last night."

"What?..Do you just go around watching people sleep? You are one fucked up.."

"I'm one what?" Bunny glared at him.

"One beautiful person, yeah that's what I ment."

"Great well, I must be going that Granger girl will probably want a shoulder to cry on by now. Boys can only help so much, you know? They aren't as eager to cry along with you." She stood up and wiped invisible specks off the front of her dress. Turning towards the exit the crowd of Slytherins once again parted for her.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The next week pasted by uneventfully. No one really left their dorms, so certain people didn't get a chance to talk. But today Harry knew that he had to talk to Ron and Hermione, he needed to tell them about what he thought he was feeling. He had told them at breakfast to meet him in the Library. He got there five minutes earlier then his two friends trying to think of how he was going to tell them. Too late, they had gotten there, still not having the right words in mind; he sat down and started to speak.

"So um, anything new you guys?"

"Well Harry I would assume so, seeing as how you asked us to come here cause you had something to tell us." Hermione looked at him with worried eyes.

/ She probably thinks I have amnesia! _Well I wouldn't put it past you. You've forgotten to brush your teeth, that you don't have class, that Dumbledore's dead, and that Ron's Name was Ron, Tehehe do you remember that? "Hey um..?"What is it harry?" "Do you remember Ron's name? I need to ask him for a quill but I can't seem to remember. HEY! Ron what's your name? Neways I need to borrow your quill......" That was funny! /_

"Um yeah mate what was it you wanted to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Okay well you guys I think, I think I'm gay." Harry lowered his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be ashamed but he just didn't think he could look them in the eyes.

"Is that it Harry? I mean you made it sound like you were going to tell us you were really a escaped convict who took on the name Harry Potter after killing him in the first grade and just now saw the error of your ways." Hermione spoke as though she had been thinking about this for awhile. Neither she nor Ron seemed surprised.

"What? You mean you don't care?" Harry looked up at them only to find them smiling at him.

"Course not! Your choice right? Not ganna change anything, is it?" Ron punched Harry on the side of his arm.

"Sooo is there anyone in particular that made you relize that you were, you know gay?" Hermione dared to ask; though she already knew the answer. In the back of her mind she was hoping that it was _anyone_ but who she knew it was.

"Well um yeah, but I don't think you guys are ganna like who it is..."

"Come on and tells us already!" Ron had suppressed the suspistions of Harry liking Malfoy, and didn't seem too worried.

"Well um it's ...so um yup. I think we should get to class now I don't think Snape's going to let us off if we're late, Bunny's not with us today." Harry was hoping they hadn't caught whose name he had said, and wouldn't ask about it anymore.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Say his name again please." /Damn! Nothing ever works in my favor! /

"UmIsaidDracoMalfoy so um let's get to class okay?" /Please please please! Let's get to class!!!!/

"Did you just say Draco Malfoy? The Draco Malfoy? The one that's made our lives a living hell since our first ride on the Hogwart's Express? That Draco Malfoy?" Ron's Eyes had widened apparently the information had really hit him hard.

"Um yeah. So what about class? I think we have time to get there and only get a few days of detention."

"Well come on Ron is it really that hard to grasp? From what I hear even the Gryffndor girls think he's a hottie! What with he's gorgeous hair, and those eyes!"

"Oh don't forget that arse!" Harry forgot all about class. Hermione had just started his newly favorite game, 'The Many Sexy Things About Draco'.

"How could I! Have you seen how great it looks in those black slacks he has?"

"Only every time I close my eyes! Oh and the way he smiles! Even when he smirks it's enough to make you wanna melt!!"

"I know exactly what you mean." Hermione noticed Ron was glaring at her. "From what I've heard anyways. So who wants to go to class?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, what if we run into Malfoy in the halls? You two might just faint and leave me to drag you two to class!"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

**Author's Notes**: Okay I know you all want to read some Harry/Draco smut, and let me tell you so do I! And if I can get 5 more reviews I'll make sure it happens in the next chapter! So go out there and force people to read! Make them review at gunpoint! Do what you must!! Bwahahaha!!!


End file.
